The Birth Of A New Kishin
by Yukio Okami Froesti
Summary: Death The Kid has finally helped Soul become a Death Scythe but now he has a new problem on his hand. Can he find out the secret that Rein is keeping before it's too late? This has Uke/Seme Seme/Uke. Kid switches rolls through out this story. KidxLiz
1. The New Death Scythe

The Birth Of A New Kishin

The New Death Scythe

It has been a year since the Kishin Asura was killed. Today was also special because after all my work to fulfill Soul's wish he was finally becoming a Death Scythe. The perfect weapon for my father. Everyone was there except for Maka and my dad's soon to be former Death Scythe. Ever since Maka's death Spirit didn't see any reason to stay in Death City. No one knows where he went, not even my dad or Doctor Stein knows. Even though I was happy for Soul in the back of my mind I couldn't get past the fact I wouldn't be able hang out with my best friend and lover that much. I hated the fact the only way to change that was for me to take over my father's position and that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. I felt a nudge in my shoulder and it shaped me back to reality.

"Hey Kid, wake up. Your dad is almost done with his speech." Said Black*Star.

I watched as my dad finished and now Soul was officially my dad's weapon. Being a Death Scythe he now had to wear an uniform. From the look on his face Soul didn't like it much. He probably felt it made him look uncool but I thought he looked handsome. I smiled and waved at him when look in my direction.

"Hey Kid, are you okay?" Asked Crona.

"Yes, I'm fine Crona. Thanks for asking."

I patted his shoulder to reassure him and I headed out of the Death Room. I knew everyone would wonder why I left earlier but I didn't care. All I could think about was Soul. Knowing I wouldn't be seeing as much or maybe not at all, the thought killed me. I felt tears sitting on my lids but I sucked them back in. All I wanted to do was bury my face in my pillow and stay there the rest of the night. Unfortunately my plans were ruined the moment I stepped though the door.

"Oh, hello Kid." The young greeted me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"Your father asked me to be here. He knew you left earlier." The lady told me.

"I don't need you here, nor do I want you here. So you can leave now."

"Kid your father trust me. Why can't you?"

"You want to know why I can't trust you? Ha, that's funny because that should be obvious. You're a controlling bitch who just want my dad for his money."

"Don't talk to me that way, young man."

"I'm going to my room, don't bother me."

"Oh, don't worry I don't plain on wasting my time with you. You can starve all I care."

I headed upstairs to my room and shut my door behind me. "What does my dad see in that bitch anyway?" I take my shoes off and lay on my bed. An hour later I hear the sound of the front door open.

~From downstairs~

"Oh, hello girls. How are you two?"

"We're good. Hey, where's Kid?"

"In his room."

"Okay Patty, go ahead and watch some TV. I'm gonna go check on Kid."

"Okay sis."

~Outside of Kid's room~

Liz knocks on my door. "Hey Kid, can I come in?"

"Go ahead Liz."

Normally I would sit up and look at her but I just didn't feel like it this time. I looked over my shoulder and watched her walk over to the side of the bed.

"Aww, what's wrong with my little reaper boy?"

My cheeks blush a little. "Liz..."

She smiles at me. "I know just how to make you smile don't I?"

"Yes, you do."

"So you gonna tell me what's getting you down?"

"I'd rather not."

"Oh come on Kid, you know you can talk to me."

I roll onto my stomach and bury my face into my pillow.

"Kid come on, unless you want me to do this the hard way."

I hear Liz walk over to my bed and sit down. I feel her hand on my back and she rubs my back.

"Feel like talking to me yet?"

I look at her. "I guess."

"Okay, well I'm listening."

"I left early from the celebration because I couldn't stand the thought that I wouldn't see Soul that much."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Soul's gonna be Death Scythe trainning for at least six months. Don't worry Kid,

I'm sure your dad will bend the rules for you."

"I hope you're right, Liz."

As I lay there letting my mind drift to the different possiblities of what could happen, I felt Liz's finger push the bangs out of my eyes. I looked up at her trying to figure out what she was doing but she just simply smiled at me. I smiled to myself. Letting Liz play with my hair is something I normally don't allow her to do because she has a bad habit of leaving it asymmetrical. In that moment however, I didn't mind it. Liz has a way of relaxing me that not even Soul can compare to. I close my eyes and let her soothing touch consume me.

Liz's P.O.V.

"Hey Kid let's head back downstairs...Kid? Hey, he fell asleep on me. I guess that's kinda my fault I was rubbing his back this whole time. Well, I guess I'll let him rest, he probably could use it anyway."

I carefully get up off the bed and walk towards the door but before I could opne it, Patty opens it first.

"Hi sis!"

"Patty not so loud, Kid is sleeping."

"Why is he sleeping? Is he sick?"

"No Patty, he's not sick. Shinigamis don't get sick remember?"

"Oh yeah, you're smart sis. So why is he asleep then?"

"I put him to sleep by accident."

Patty giggles. "That's funny sis. Can I poke him to wake him up?

"No, don't wake him up. Today was kinda hard on Kid so, he could use the rest."

"Oh, that's right. Kid did seem rather down today. Hey sis, do you think he will feel better after his nap?"

"It's hard to say. However, I would guess he won't be back to his normal self until he gets a chance to see Soul."

"Oh, well you know Shinigami-Sama is here along with Soul."

"Patty why didn't you say that before?"

"Hmm...I don't know."

"Well go ahead and wake him up. He's gonna want to see Soul."

"Yay!" Patty runs over to wake up Kid.

"Just don't scare him like last time Patty."

Patty pokes Kid's cheek until he wakes up and her expression makes Kid fall out of his bed.

"Patty you really need to listen to others."

"Oh, sorry sis."

Kid rubs his head. "What's with the rude awakening?"

"Sorry about that Kid. We just thought you would want to see Soul."

Kid's eyes lit up and that made me smile.

"Soul is here?"

"Yeah, he's right downstairs." Said Patty.

Kid runs downstairs. "Soooouul!"

Kid's P.O.V.

I tackle hug Soul to the floor.

"Oh, hiya son."

I look up. "Oh, hi dad."

"Rein tells me you gave her a hard time when you got home."

I got up and cleaned myself off. "Dad I just didn't feel like talking to her when I got home."

"Kid I've asked you before to try to get along with Rein."

"I know dad."

"Well try a little harder."

"Okay dad."

That's never gonna happen

"Is that all? you're not gonna punish him?"

"No, I'm not going to punish him, Rein. It's not necessary."

"You've got to be kidding me. He called me a bitch. You can't let that brat think he can he can do anything he wants."

"My son's word is good enough for me."

"I can't believe this."

I watch as Rein walks out of the room.

It's about time that bitch leaves

My dad sighs. "I guess I'll talk to her later. Anyway I need to explain why Soul is here. As you know Kid, normally a Death Scythe in training isn't allowed to see his or her friends and family until they're training is done. Which as you know takes at least six months to complete. Now I know How much you care about Soul so, I decided to bend the rules."

"Thank you dad."

"Well, you know I hate to see you upset Kiddo. Well, I gotta go talk to Rein now so, see ya later."

"Bye dad." I wave to my father as he leaves the room.

I look over at Soul who was still that nice suit of his. He was so sexy and I couldn't hold back anymore. I walk over to him and grab a hold of him. I nuzzle his neck his skin was so soft and his colon...oh, it was so intoxicating. I wanted...no, I was dying to rip that suit right off him but I took control of the urge. I finally had him and I was going to enjoy every moment. I kiss his neck passionately and slowly make my way his lips. I push him and he falls onto the couch. I continue making out him and I was about to undress him when that bitch Rein walk into the room.

"What the hell are you boys doing?"

I glare at her. "I thought you were talking to my dad."

"I was talking to him and now we're done. You two need to stop what you're doing. It's inappropriate."

"It's not inappropriate."

She narrows her eyes. "Yes, it is. Children your age shouldn't be doing such things. Honestly, I'm sick and tired of watching your father let you do whatever you want."

She suddenly disappears and reappears right next to me. Before I could do anything she grabs my neck.

"Brats like you need to be put in their place."

Rein's arm turns into a blade.

_She's a weapon?_

She put the point of the blade against my neck and I felt my blood start to pour out. She moves the blade across my neck and then stops after making I'm guessing a six inch long cut.

Rein tosses me outside.

"You stay outside until that cut heals. Oh, and don't you dare tell your father about this or else I'll hurt your friend a lot worse then what I just did to you. Do we have an understanding?"

I reluctantly nod my head.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

I watch as she walks back inside.

"Damn that bitch. There's no way I'll let her ruin my relationship with Soul."

"Hey, there he is sis."

"Hey there Kid. What are you doing out here?"

"She kick me out." I cross my arms.

"What did you do to piss her off this time?"

I glare at Liz. "I did nothing wrong Liz."

"Whoa, easy Kid. I know you didn't do anything."

"So what are you girls doing out here?"

"We were looking for you Kid." Said Patty.

"Well, let's head back inside."

"Are you sure you can?" Asked Patty.

"Yes, she said not come back in until the cut heals and since it is healed I can come back in."

We head back inside the mansion. I look around but I can't find Soul anyway.

"Hey, where did Soul go?"

"Oh, he went home." Said Patty.

"What? Why did he leave?"

"He didn't say." Said Liz.

"Liz, Patty for now on I need you two to stay by my side at all times, alright?"

The twin pistols nod. "Okay Kid." Said both Liz and Patty.

With Rein being a weapon I can't afford to let my gurad down even for a moment. I pace around the room lost in my thoughts.

"Hey Kid, what's got you so bothered?" Asked Liz.

"Rein. She's a blade weapon of some kind. I also have this bad feeling she isn't just a weapon. I think she is much more then that I just don't know what."

"You think she's more then a weapon?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know yet."

I walk around the room absorbed in my thoughts again.

"What are you doing back in here?" Said Rein annoyed.

"The cut healed so I came back in. Besides, I live here so you can't keep me out."

"So did you enjoy the little surprise when you got back in?"

My eyes widen. "You're the reason why Soul left?"

"Yes, it was me."

"Why you bitch! Why did you do that for?"

"Well Kid, Soul is no good for you. You need someone that will understand you better and treats you better."

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Soul cares about me and he loves me so, I don't see how you think he doesn't."

"Soul doesn't care about you, Kid. He only lets you shower him with affection because he wants you to be happy."

"This is nonsense, I'm not listening to you because you don't even know what's going on between me and Soul."

"Say what you want Kid but soon you'll see that I'm right." She said and then left the room.

"Damn bitch." I look at the clock and realize how late it was getting.

"Liz, Patty." I head outside and start to walk on the sidewalk.

"Where are we going Kid?" Asked Liz.

"I'm gonna look for Soul."


	2. Soul's Drunken Night Out

Soul's Drunken Night Out

Will You Dance With Me?

The bar was less noisy now. I suppose it was because of how late it was. I stared at the TV that was showing an old baseball game from three months ago. I felt bad for just leaving Kid but it was for the best. It would crush him if he knew what was mixed in the sode I was drinking. Of course he would probably be even more crushed if he knew what lengths I would go to get my hands on boos. Maka's death took more of a troll on me then I wanted to admit. Instead of grieving or turning to Kid for support, I turn to the bottle. So very uncool and things aren't getting any better. I didn't want to admit to myself I was addicted to anything with alcohol in it so, instead of doing that I'd drink until I pass out. I was ready to leave so I put the money on the table and stumbled out. Even though I was drunk I felt as if I was already suffering from a hangover. My head started pounding and I vomited just after taking five steps out of the bar. I was too drunk and sick to know where I headed. All I know is I somehow found myself back at Kid's place...or what look like Kid's place. The last thing I remember is crashing on the couch.

Later that morning I awoke with an even worse headache then I had when I left the bar. As soon as I got up the reality of what I did to myself last night hit me like a speeding train. The need to vomit made me run to the nearest trash can. Unfortunately, I miss. I clean up the mess and left the place. I couldn't let Kid see me like this. Still suffering a massive hangover I headed over to Black*Star's place. Black*Star was the only one who knew about my addiction and agreed to keep it to himself. By the time I got to his place the headache I had turn into a migraine. I also was extremely dizzy and lightheaded. As soon as I entered Black*Star just look at me with disappointment on his face. I headed upstairs to the guest room so I could sleep off the hangover. I fell asleep almost insteatly as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke later that evening around five O'clock. I got up and took a shower. After that the phone rang so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Soul."

I nearly dropped the phone when I heard Kid's voice on the other end.

"K-Kid hey. What's up?"

"Damn you bastard. You forgot you hurt me last night, didn't you?"

"What? I wouldn't do to you, Kid."

"Well you did Soul. I found you last night at that bar and you were drunk. You wanted me to dance with you but when I refused you got angry and attacked me."

I hear the young Shinigami's voice crack a little.

"That wasn't the worse part either..."

"What happened?"

"You tried to rape me but luckily Liz was there to stop you."

Just then my heart sank I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I don't want to see for a while Soul. I hope you understand."

"Kid. Wait."

"What is it?"

"Could you come over to Black*Star's place? I know you said you don't want to see me but please I want to see you. Besides, I need to tell you something."

I waited nevously for his answer. After for what seem like forever he finally spoke up.

"Okay Soul, I'll be over soon."

I waited for Kid to arrive which seem to take forever. When the door bell rang I ran down to answer it. When I opened the door there Kid was along with Liz and Patty standing behind him. Kid was wearing a red dress shit with black dress pants. His shoes were his usual black dress shoes. His usual silver skull rings were replaced with gold ones. I saw a gold chain attached to his right pocket. His pocket watch most likely was attached to the chain. Liz and Patty both were wearing matching outfits, no doubt picked out by Kid. The twins had navy belly shirts on with short jean jackets. Both had black jean pants on with matching belts. For once their hairstyles matched as well...though Patty's hair was still shorter then her sister's. Both of them had sunglasses on...probably Kid's idea. I looked back over at Kid who was now standing with one hand in his pocket.

"You're gonna let me in or what?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Kid." I took a step to the side to let Kid in.

I watched him as he took a seat on the couch. Liz sat on his right and Patty sat on his left.

"So Soul what did you have to tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about last night but more importantly I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my drinking problem."

"You should have told me you were hurting like that. I could have helped you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Idiot...You know you can trust me, why didn't you?"

I noticed that Kid's eyes were starting to tear up.

"I wish I could answer that but I just don't know."

"Dammit Soul. The most important thing in any relationship is trust but I don't seem to have that with you. How can you and I be together if don't trust me?"

Kid was crying now and I didn't know what to do except stand there.

"I would have helped you, Soul. I would have done anything to support you but what did you do? You turn to a god damn bottle! Now look at you...you've become a disgusting low life who rather drown your feelings then talk to those that care about you."

I wanted to say something...anything but the words didn't come. All I could do was watch his body shake with each and every sob.

"How could you do this to me, Soul? I thought our relationship meant more to you then this. I thought I meant more to you then this..."

"Kid..."

That was all I could say, my body did the rest of the talking for me. I walked over to Kid and hugged him. At first he tried to get me off of him but he quickly gave up and just cried into my shoulder. I rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. It helped a little but Kid was still quite upset. I decided to take Kid upstairs to the guest room. Kid was in no condition to walk up there himself so, I had to carry him but how was I suppose to do that? I never carried anyone before let along another guy. Would Kid even let me do that? I decided to do it anyway. I wrapped my left arm around his legs and used my right arm to support his back. When I picked him up I was a little surprised how light he was. Sure I knew he would be light but I don't think I was expecting him to feel this way in my arms. I felt like I was holding a little kid instead of a teenager. I looked down at the young Shinigami in my arms. He had his head buried in my chest. Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell his crying had died down. I headed upstairs and when I got to the guest room I thought at first that Kid had fallen asleep in my arms. He let me know he was still awake by looking at me when I went to put him down on the bed.

"Why did you bring me here, Soul?"

"I want to be alone with you."

Kid crosses his arms. "You think you can just say sorry and I'll come running back to you? Think again."

"Kid I just want for things to be normal between us."

"It isn't gonna happen. You and I are over."

"I know what I did was completely wrong and I'm extremely sorry. Kid please forgive me. I already lost one best friend I can't lose another."

Tears were now pouring out of my eyes. The thought of losing my lover I could deal with but losing my best friend was too much for me to bear.

Kid uncrosses his arms and puts his hand on Soul's shoulder. "I forgive you."

I look up at the young Shinigami as he smiles at me. I couldn't think of anything to say and my body acted on it's own. I found myself kissing him on his lip passionately. I pushed him down on the bed and continued to kiss him.

"Soul what the hell are you doing?"

"Letting my body talk for me." I continue kiss him while I take his pants off.

"Hey!"

Taking his boxers off I begin to rub his dick with my left hand and undoing his shirt with my right hand. Kid's cheeks turn red and I can't help but smile.

"Soul please stop this."

"This might hurt a bit." I stick one finger in his opening and slide it slowly at first.

"Soul!"

I stick another finger in and pick up my speed. "I want to hear you scream my name, my little death god."

"Damn it Soul, stop using your fingers and fuck me already."

"Fuck you? Alright then." I turn Kid over onto his stomach and I undo my pants and slide my boxers down just enough so, my dick is exposed.

"Are you ready Kid?"

"Of course I am."

I start out slow and then slowly pick up speed.

"Damn Kid, you're tight as hell."

I slam into him and the first hit was a jackpot on finding his sweet spot.

"Oh god! Soul right there!"

I continue with this until we're both at our climax. Kid moans deeply as my cum flows into him. Kid's cum gets all over the bed sheets .

We're both laying on the bed trying to catch our breath.

"Why...was I on...the bottom?"

"Because you're...my cute little...reaper boy."

"I'm not little!"

I smile at him and then we both settle down to take a nap.

Rein headed upstairs to Kid's room she quietly enters the room careful not to wake the young reaper. She walks over to the bed and looks down at him.

"_You poor child you have no idea I'm the reason why your friend is not here. Look at you, you may be a young death god but asleep like this you're just as vulnerable as a human being."_

Rein takes out a tiny robot. _"I could easily put this little guy on you and you would never know. Lucky for you I still need you unharmed for my plan to work._

Rein put a little bit of oil on her hands and rub them together a bit. She then put her hand on the young shinigami's forehead carefully rubbing the oil into his skin.

"_With this oil you'll be completely open to my suggestion."_ Rein grinned as she left the room.

_Now that I have control over that brat, my plans should run smoother now._ Rein thought to herself.

Death The Kid woke up an hour later and upon waking he discovered something shocking, Soul Eater Evans was gone.

"Soul where did you go?"

Death The Kid set off to look for his lover unaware his every move was being closely watched by Rein.


End file.
